ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toboldlygo
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Toboldlygo! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Vulcan language page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Captainmike (Talk) 01:52, 2010 February 22 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Vulcan language edits As your recent additions to that article were from a non-canon work, I moved one to the Apocrypha section and removed the other, as it was in that section already. Material from non-canon works should not be in the main body of the article per the canon policy.--31dot 21:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Spock's World I'm not sure what you were attempting to do with the Spock's World book page, but you created the article in the Template namespace, for some reason. The article for the book already exists in the proper namespace, with the correct name of Spock's World. Your version has been deleted because of this. Also, all the links you created in your version were to template pages as well. The correct way to link to Vulcan, for example, is Vulcan, not . You might want to do some reading and review the wiki code of other articles prior to any more editing. Thanks! -- Renegade54 21:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks.--31dot 19:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC)